


KuzuHina and Their Hope’s Peak Academy Adventures

by TheYa01Church



Series: The KuzuHina Collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuyuhiko and Hajime were childhood friends, Fuyuhiko has a thicc ass, Hajime Has Trauma, Hajime has big tiddies, Hajime is "gifted", Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Horny Teenagers, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peko and Fuyuhiko are adoptive siblings, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slice of Life, Underwear Kink, Vers Hinata Hajime, Vers Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYa01Church/pseuds/TheYa01Church
Summary: Years ago, a blonde boy comforted Hajime Hinata and helped him realise that he can be the Ultimate Potential. Now, Hajime can barely remember this boy, but he's still the closest thing to a friend he's ever had. He's been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. When Hajime arrives, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama and Kokichi Oma are waiting for him, and they become friends.That night, Fuyuhiko and Hajime realize that Fuyuhiko was the blonde boy who comforted Hajime, and immediately, they fall in love. Fuyuhiko proposes that Hajime move into his dorm room and he agrees, and they decide to get together as a couple. This is the story of their relationship and their school lives at Hope's Peak Academy.---------I'm not planning to have much angst or conflict in this story, this is just going to be a slice of life, fluffy and smutty. There won't be sex during the beginning but that doesn't mean they're not horny teenagers, there'll still be plenty of making out, body worship etc, until eventually, they become comfortable with sex, in which case there will be that as well. I still plan on writing plenty of cute, fluffy, wholesome dates and stuff.Weekly uploads will be attempted but not promised.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: The KuzuHina Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	KuzuHina and Their Hope’s Peak Academy Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not planning to have much angst or conflict in this story, this is just going to be a slice of life, fluffy and smutty. There won't be sex during the beginning but that doesn't mean they're not horny teenagers, there'll still be plenty of making out, body worship etc, until eventually, they become comfortable with sex, in which case there will be that as well. I still plan on writing plenty of cute, fluffy, wholesome dates and stuff.
> 
> Weekly uploads will be attempted but not promised.
> 
> Chapter word count: 3724

_“You’re completely useless, you know that?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hajime had just walked in and sat down in his seat at the front of the class. Just like he used to all the time back at his old school. Wait, why was he at his old school?_

 _“You’re talentless, pathetic, all you do is get in the way.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hajime tried to respond, to bite back, and yet when he opened his mouth no sound came out. Why was he here? Hadn’t he already moved away from that old school? It didn’t make any sense…_

_“Such worthless trash like you has no business going to Hope’s Peak of all schools, there’s no chance they’d ever scout you, you’re just a weakling!” Hajime finally seemed to figure out that the voices he was hearing were his classmates, berating him as per usual. He’d heard it all so many times that it took him a while to even figure out who was insulting him._

_“How dare you even dream of Hope’s Peak you waste of space!” Hajime started crying, unable to fight back, despair overwhelming him._

_“You know, maybe you don’t have any potential, after all, maybe you’re just as useless as everyone else says.” The only friend he had as a child even came to berate him which hurt most of all. He couldn’t remember the face or the voice, and yet it still got across that it was that specific kid._

_“You’re useless! Worthless! Waste of space!_ **_Trash! Garbage!_ ** _”_

_The voices got louder, surrounding him, enveloping him in the despair of hatred until it became too much to bear and Hajime buried his head in his hands, panicking, trying to stop hearing it, wanting to run out of the room and just end it all-_

_“_ **_-Aoyama-Itchome._ ** _I repeat, the last stop Aoyama-Itchome is coming up, please get ready to exit the train.”_

Hajime woke up to the sound of an announcer on a train. Looks like that was just another nightmare. It was night-time, he’d been on the train all day, he must have dozed off at some point. He’d been having nightmares about his childhood, how nobody believed in him, how he was talentless, but the one boy he could barely remember would always comfort him every night.

He couldn’t even remember his name, but it was the one friend he’d ever had in his life. Unfortunately, they moved away years ago, or at least, that’s what he remembered. He really didn’t know how he could so vividly remember this kid, and yet remember almost nothing about them.

“ _We are now arriving at Aoyama-Itchome station. Please exit the train._ ”

Hajime grabbed his luggage and got off the train alone, walked out of the station and was almost immediately surprised by the voice of another person at this time of night.

“Hey _bastard_ , down here. Yeah, I’m short, why do you care? And don’t even think about calling me a baby-face gangster.”

Hajime finally located the source of the voice, a short blonde...kid? But he sounded older than that, judging from the language. The blonde got a good look at his face, and his expression changed from irritation to intrigue.

“Forgive my friend here, he can lack tact at times. Are you the new student for Hope’s Peak Academy?” Next, an older, more mature voice, which seemed to come from a much taller woman with silver hair. There was a brief pause before Hajime replied.

“Uhh, y-yes? Yes, I am, are you two some other students-”  
  
“Actually there’s _three_ of us.” A third voice, somewhat bratty and playful, corrected Hajime. He came out from behind him, smirking. He was short like the blonde, with purple hair and black and white attire. He continued talking. “So you’re the new student huh? How about we introduce ourselves! It’s gonna be so _fun_ you guys!”

The blonde boy smacked the purple boy on the back of his head, obviously tired of his hyper act. “Shut it, bastard. Anyways, I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Ultimate Yakuza. I already know you’re Hajime Hinata, but I don’t know the Ultimate title you’ve been given.”

The other two unknown students looked at Fuyuhiko suspiciously, but Hajime was clueless as to why.

“Young master, why do you know his name?”

Fuyuhiko realised that he made a slip of the tongue. “I-It was on the information sheet wasn’t it?”

“As far as I remember the information sheet we were given only really had his appearance, it forgot to give us his name. Nishishi~” Kokichi corrected him, and Fuyuhiko could no longer explain how he knew the name. The silver hair lady decided to change the subject.

“Well, that doesn’t really matter for now. I’m Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, and Fuyuhiko’s bodyguard.”

“For fuck’s sake Peko, you’re my _sister_ . I don’t need you to be some tool for me.”   
  
“What if something goes wrong and you get hurt and I’m not there for you?”

Kokichi decided to introduce himself while the other two argued. “Anyways, enough about them, they’re _boring_ . I’m Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil and I command an organisation of _ten thousand members_!”

Peko and Fuyuhiko put their argument aside for now, and Peko interjected with: “He lies a lot, his organisation is just a group of pranksters who do petty crimes that don’t hurt anyone, and there’s only 10 of them.”  
  
“Aww, you’re no fun Peko. Such the boring, serious type.”

“Shut it, bastard, let’s just get going.” The four of them started walking to the Academy’s back entrance where the dorms were. The three students were rowdy and bantered with each other while Hajime just silently followed them, not really wanting to interject.

“Hang on a second, what _is_ your talent, Hinata? You never told us.” Kokichi suddenly switched gears and asked Hinata a genuine question with no playfulness behind his words. Hinata was put on the spot.

“Ah, well, it’s a bit lame and uninteresting. They decided to label me as the Ultimate Potential. Basically, I can become anything I want to be, and it’s honestly kind of overwhelming.”  
  
“The Ultimate Potential? Doesn’t that make you some freaky superhuman who can do anything he wants in life?” Fuyuhiko looked at Hajime weirdly, it was a strange talent to be sure, But he also didn’t seem to be very surprised?

“On the surface, I guess you could say that, but having infinite potential actually makes it so difficult to choose what to do with my life that I end up just being mostly normal, but with no goal or anything to work towards.”

They walked inside the dorms, it was rather dark, and the other students were already either asleep or just staying quiet in their rooms. On top of that, a bunch had chosen to arrive in the future, so most of the rooms were empty, to begin with.

“They say that those with infinite freedom often achieve nothing because they don’t have a starting point. I can sympathise with the struggle of being the Ultimate Potential.” Peko, being the mature woman that she was, somewhat understood, or at least reaffirmed Hajime. 

“Man, that’s so _boriiiiing!_ Why can’t you have a fun talent?” Kokichi pouted, being the most animated of the three, it was like he flipped through personalities on a whim.

“It’s not like I got to choose my talent, Oma.”

“But you literally do get to choose anything you want! That’s why you’re so boring, you don’t have any limits other than your own indecisiveness.” Kokichi just kept piling on the complaints of being boring, and while Hajime was too polite to interrupt, Fuyuhiko wasn’t.

“Leave him alone, bastard. Stop using people just to satiate your own boredom, he’s only human for fuck’s sake.” Hajime looked over to Fuyuhiko, silently thanking him, to which Fuyuhiko merely blushed slightly and kept walking. They eventually stopped at the end of the hall where Peko started explaining the layout.

“So this dorm has 3 floors, and this is the dorm we all stay in, the Ultimates Dorm. Each floor is for a specific class, first floor for the third-years, second floor for second-years, third floor for first-years. Kokichi is a first-year but the three of us are second-years. Every room has everything you need to be comfortable, and you can decorate however you like. If the student allows it you can stay in someone else’s room as well for sleepovers and the like.”

“We’ll cover the school and the rest of campus tomorrow, it’s currently time for lights out, we only went out because we were asked to pick you up from the station. Oh well, I’m heading up to my room now, see ya tomorrow Hinata! Nishishi~”

“I think I’m going to head over to my room as well, let’s meet up at Kokichi’s room tomorrow morning so we can show you around. Oh, I also forgot to mention that every room has its own bathroom, but there are also public ones on each floor. See you later, you two.” Peko left towards the other end of the hall with dignity, and while she didn’t show much emotion, you could still get the sense that she was in a good mood. Kokichi followed suit, taking a turn just after Peko to head upstairs and Fuyuhiko and Hajime were left alone.

“Hey so, would you mind helping me unpack, Kuzuryu?”

“Sure, call me Fuyuhiko. I’m not tired anyway and I don’t like being alone at night so I’ll help.”

“O-ok, Fuyuhiko, call me Hajime. And thanks a bunch!”

“It’s no problem, our rooms are next to each other just here.”

Hajime opened his door, turned on the lights and started unpacking. There were plenty of cupboards and dressers, more than he could even fill on his own. Everything, in general, seemed like it would be able to fit two people.

“Why is this room so big? Is it supposed to be for sibling pairs or couples or something?”

“Remember how Peko was talking about staying over for sleepovers? That’s why the rooms are so big.”

“Ah, I see. That makes sense.” They continued unpacking before Fuyuhiko decided to break the awkward silence.

“So, you’re probably wondering why I knew your name already, right?”

“You know, I was starting to wonder, but I was thinking maybe you just overheard a teacher or something.”

“I mean, I also overheard, but even before coming to this school I knew who you were.”

“Wait, what? How?”

“We were friends back in the day, or at least, we met from time to time. I’d usually find you crying on a hill in the sunset after your classmates would bully you for being talentless.” Hajime started thinking, but before he could say anything, Fuyuhiko continued.

“You never knew my name, but I made sure to know yours, so I could get payback for you. We were mere brats at the time, so I couldn’t really help of course. But I wanted to. Really badly.”

“Hang on, are you...is it really you?” Hajime nearly burst into tears when he realised that this was his first and only friend he ever had.

“Y-yeah...it’s me...we’ve finally found each other again, Hajime.” Fuyuhiko smiled and Hajime immediately hugged him, one of the only people who’s ever been nice to him, finally returned at last.

“I’ve missed you so much Fuyuhiko...you’re still the only friend I’ve ever had.”

“I’ve missed you too, you may not be the only friend I’ve had, but other than Peko, you were my first.”  
  
They sat on the bed together, hugging each other for longer than regular friends would, but they were fine with that. Despite the strange nature of their relationship, there was no separating them.

“Hey, so Hajime...do you mind if you move into my room? I hate sleeping alone, and you’ve barely got anything to unpack.” Fuyuhiko seemed to be moving a bit quickly, but honestly, Hajime didn’t mind, with someone like Fuyuhiko, it was hard to even call them just regular friends, they were clearly a lot closer than that.

“Yeah, yeah I can do that. I almost wanted to ask the same thing anyway...and I don’t want to leave your side again.” Hajime hugged Fuyuhiko again, but this time they weren’t reunited souls, they were more like two souls becoming closer and lowering their barriers around each other. They both blushed for a bit but neither of them complained, and secretly neither of them wanted to stop.

When they finally let go of each other, they started moving back into Fuyuhiko’s room and eventually all of the clothes were packed away, all of the admittedly few pieces of furniture and the like were all put in the right spots. Fuyuhiko motioned for Hajime to sit on the bed next to him.

“Hey, Hajime...what are we? Because we’re a bit close for just friends…”

“We can be anything you want us to be, Fuyuhiko. We can move at your pace, we can be as public or private as we want, anything.” Fuyuhiko stared into space thinking about something, before smiling and turning to Hajime.

“I...Let’s be boyfriends. We’ll be as cheesy as we want whenever and wherever we want. Anyone who has a problem with that can fuck off. I want the world to know that I love Hajime Hinata, and we’re together.” Fuyuhiko acted bold and powerful, but on the inside he was a blushing mess, hoping that sounded cool.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ultimate Yakuza, the boyfriend of Hajime Hinata, Ultimate Potential. Now that’s a duo that can take on the world.” Hajime giggled a little bit.

“Yeah, that does sound pretty fun actually. Hey, Hajime, look at that thing on the wall!” Hajime looked towards the wall to find what Fuyuhiko was talking about before he felt Fuyuhiko’s hands on his chin and neck and his lips on his cheek. Hajime damn near exploded with embarrassment, his face growing redder as he felt the warmth of Fuyuhiko’s hands and lips. Fuyuhiko finally took his lips off his cheek and he realised that their first cheek kiss was over.

“Your face is really red Hajime, are you ok?” Almost immediately, Hajime returned the favour, putting one hand on Fuyuhiko’s chin and the other around his neck as he kissed Fuyuhiko’s cheek. Now it was Fuyuhiko’s turn to become a blushing mess. And to think this was from just a kiss on the cheek. Damn, he must have fallen hard to like him this much, he thought. Hajime let go and got up.

“I don’t know about you but I need a shower. Do you mind if I take the first one?” Hajime started taking off his tie and Fuyuhiko was distracted by how good he looked with it on, and how good he looked as he started taking things off.

“U-uh, yeah sure, go ahead,” Fuyuhiko answered distractedly and kept watching as Hajime took his shirt and pants off. He looked way too good. He wasn’t particularly muscly or anything like that, but he had a large and comfortable body. It was manly, probably the best features were the strong arms and the surprisingly large breasts that looked like they’d be extremely comfortable to lie on. They looked surprisingly supple and juicy, squeezable, and yet still were obviously male breasts. You could probably grope and squeeze them too, although Fuyuhiko definitely wasn’t ready to try anything like that. Also why the fuck was he so fascinated by Hajime’s breasts?! And his body and his stomach and his V-line and-

“I’m done, the shower’s yours. There’s another towel in there for you, don’t worry.” Fuyuhiko realised he’d just spent the last ten, maybe fifteen minutes just fascinating over Hajime’s body while he wasn’t even there. It had burned into his mind already, and then he looked down and realised that Hajime was in nothing but his underwear.

Fuyuhiko immediately started panicking internally as he realised that there was more to Hajime’s body than just his torso. His underwear was blue, covered in white palm trees and flowers and it was clearly needing to accommodate for a large bulge at the front. Even his backside was a decent size, definitely not flat, but the star of the show was the front with no contest. Fuyuhiko was fairly certain he’d never seen a bulge that big, even in those videos online he watched sometimes, and he was trying to both take in the view as much as he could and not look because he was so embarrassed. Hajime laughed nervously as he noticed what Fuyuhiko was looking at.

“Y-yeah, I hope you don’t mind but I can only sleep like this...A-anyways, go take your shower.” Hajime pulled Fuyuhiko up to encourage him to do so, and Fuyuhiko’s head landed in Hajime’s breasts which made him blush.

“Yeah fine I’ll take a shower. Guess I’ve gotta strip down in front of you now.” Hajime was about to insist that he didn’t need to if he was uncomfortable with it, but Fuyuhiko interrupted him. “I got to enjoy your body as you stripped down so I’m gonna let you see the same amount I saw. Something tells me you’re more of a kinky, perverted bastard than I am.”

Hajime decided to just shut up and enjoy the view, and that he did because holy shit Fuyuhiko was hot. His shirt was the first to go, and he got a good look at how surprisingly strong Fuyuhiko was for someone of his stature. His arms were muscly, and he was well defined, it was honestly a little intimidating that even though Hajime was generally bigger than he was, Fuyuhiko might be stronger. Fuyuhiko seemed to be enjoying Hajime’s eyes on him and decided to go one step further and strip down to his underwear.

Hajime was in heaven. He had to be. Fuyuhiko’s underwear was a lot more revealing than Hajime’s and it certainly left little to the imagination. He seemed to be the opposite of Hajime, definitely a nice bulge to be sure, but his butt! God, it was huge! So round and bubbly, it was insane! Each cheek just had to be bigger than Hajime’s head, he could have hidden his entire head in between those cheeks, just his ahoge sticking out from the top. Now that was a thought. Hajime couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of that. Fuyuhiko noticed Hajime’s sudden laughter.

“Uhh...Hajime, why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, sorry, I just...hehehe, I had this thought of my head submerged in between those cheeks with my ahoge sticking out the top like you have a tail...hahahaha.” Hajime couldn’t stop laughing and Fuyuhiko joined in after a couple of seconds.

“God Hajime, that’s such a stupid idea, it’s hilarious...hahaha!” Neither of them seemed to realise the first step to that, the whole _“Hajime burying his head in Fuyuhiko’s ass”_ thing just didn’t seem to click in either of their minds until a few moments later, when they both realised simultaneously, and the laughing died suddenly, both of them blushing.

Fuyuhiko decided to use this moment to run to the bathroom and start that shower of his. Neither of them were ready to be fully nude with each other yet, but largely because neither of them thought they’d even survive seeing each other fully nude, not so much because they didn’t want to be nude themselves.

After a few minutes of Hajime blushing like crazy while imagining Fuyuhiko in a variety of cheeky situations, Fuyuhiko came out of the shower, as Hajime did earlier, in just his underwear, however, because Hajime had already seen this minutes prior it was bothering him less.

“I normally sleep in a shirt as well, but this is more comfortable anyway...as long as you...y-you hold me as we sleep. Please, Hajime.” Fuyuhiko was blushing slightly but both of them seemed to be getting used to seeing each other like this already, and both of them were tired anyway.

“Fuyuhiko, I would _love_ cuddles right about now. Come here.” Hajime got under the covers and Fuyuhiko, after hesitating, followed him. Hajime placed his hands around Fuyuhiko’s back, arms and neck, facing each other and staring into each other’s eyes. It was intimate, and both of them had smiles that they couldn’t wipe off their faces.

“You know, we’re moving rather quickly for boyfriends, don’t you think, Fuyuhiko?” Hajime was still a little bit wary about trying not to move too quickly. He rubbed his fingers along Fuyuhiko’s neck, cheek and forehead, and both of them blushed.

“Yeah, I suppose so. I don’t mind it though. I’m not ready for making out or...sex, and stuff like that, but cuddling is nice, and I’d like to be able to kiss you whenever I want. I don’t have a problem with staying dressed like this as long as the underwear stays on. Is that ok...Hina?” Fuyuhiko tried an affectionate nickname and Hajime was blushing even more than usual trying to think of one for him.

“I think I’ve got the same rules anyway so yeah, I’m fine with that, Kuzu.” Fuyuhiko liked that nickname, evident by his blush. They realised that they blushed so much, it was like two teenagers during their first love. And then they realised that’s because that’s exactly what they were, and they laughed at themselves, seeming to have a mutual understanding of what they were thinking.

“So could you say that the two of us are maybe...KuzuHina?” Fuyuhiko waited for Hajime to respond, continuing to talk so that the silence wouldn’t bother them. “HinaKuzu doesn’t really roll off the tongue as well, and using Haji and Fuyu or any other combinations of names doesn’t really work as well, so I was thinking that-”  
  
“You’re adorable Kuzu, you know that?” Fuyuhiko blushed yet again as Hajime continued. “And KuzuHina is an adorable ship name. I love it. Now let’s get in some cuddles and sleep for the night. We have a big day tomorrow after all! You’ve gotta introduce me to everyone and show me around the campus.”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true. I love you, Hina.”

“I love you too, Kuzu.”

And the two of them blissfully fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
